


Scars

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a new scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

 

He had a scar. He had many of them, actually; one diagonally across his chest from his first fight with Mihawk; and two on the fronts of his ankles when he attempted a flawed rescue. But this one was new. It sliced down his left eye, rending it useless. He changed the subject when anyone asked about it, thought it was easy to piece together the story behind it from the adventures he shared.  It wasn't a badge of honor, or a tale of survival, but a reminder that he wasn't the best quite yet.

There would be no more scars.

 

**End**

 

 


End file.
